Eye Runes
The Eye Runes (Also known as simply ''Eyes)'' are one of the many tools used in Eyes, as well as being it's namesake. Description: Appearance: They are red bloody almond shaped eyes, with four blood tears dripping from below. The Eyes appear chipped from the walls, similar to paint. In 2013, the Eyes were the same, but they weren't chipped. Usage: Eye Runes are pickup objects found on walls throughout the house. When using one (by pressing Q, or tapping the Eye icon on mobile), the player will have a look on what the threat is currently seeing. At the end of those the view comes back to the player's perspective. The player is given the choice to cancel out of the runes' vision. While using an eye for when Krasue is around, the view will be in a negative shader. While using an eye for when Charlie is around, the view will be light crimson. When using an eye for when the Good Boy is around, the view will be in grayscale. Modes: Standard Mode: The Eyes are the main tool, and are located everywhere around the Mansion, or Hospital. When spawning in the Mansion, the player spawns in front of one. Throughout the game, when the player uses an Eye Rune, Krasue and the Robber will start talking to each other, possibly through each others minds. Endless mode: In the Endless Mode, the player can collect as many Eyes as they want. If they leave a floor, and come back, the Money bags and Raw Meats will respawn. Pixel Mode: In Pixel Mode, they work the same, but are hard to see due to the retro style of the game. The Eye Runes are still the main important part of this mode, and can be seen if the player looks closely. Trivia: * In the beta version of the game, the Eyes were triangular shaped with three eyelashes and large pupils. The Runes themselves were also black in color, instead of the typical red. When used, the vision of the Beta Ghost would be white, grey, and having a static-like filter. * If the player uses an Eye Rune while the threat is close to him, it's possible to see the Robber's model. The death animation will be still be triggered resulting in, often, killing the player however the jumpscare will still be seen. * Strangely, Krasue has a negative-blue color for her vision, despite her red eyes and hostile nature. * When looking closely at an eye, they resemble Krasue's as they are red, and leaking blood. This is clear as Krasue has blood red eyes, and faintly leaking/crying blood. ** Strangely, Charlie uses the same eyes as Krasue, but his are misted yellow and perfectly round. *** The same goes for the Good Boy as he appears to not have eyes, nor eye sockets. * In the beta version of the game, when using the Beta Ghost's vision would show the Robber was just a floating flashlight before this was changed. * The eyes appear to have been painted on the walls. Unknown as of who or what did it. * They're referred to as "Runes", which means they're ancient, which could explain their existence. ** It is unknown how they're here, and how they're able to see through the monsters' eyes. * Players have complained about the runes' vision taking too long to exit, so now in version 5.7.38, the player is given the choice to exit out of the runes' vision. Gallery: In-game: Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 4.04.17 PM.png|Original design for the eyes. Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 4.04.37 PM.png|The Ghost's beta vision. 2013-09-21 00010.jpg|Krasue's original vision (2013). Screenshot_20171226-002452.png|Krasue's new vision (2017) Screenshot 20171225-225505.png|Charlie's vision Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Both their visions in Double Trouble Mode Screenshot 20180226-181953.png|The Robber in Good Boy's vision Screenshot 20180226-181341.png|The Robber in Charlie's vision Screenshot 20180226-175819.png|The Robber in Krasue's vision Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|The Robber in both Krasue, and Charlie's visions. Screenshot_20180331-125913.png|An Eye Rune in Pixel Mode Textures: BleedingEye.png|Old texture BleedingEyeBlack.png|Printer texture Category:Obtainable Category:Items Category:Chapter I Category:Chapter II Category:Chapter III